Costume Kingdom
by ALittleCliched
Summary: Kurt doesn't know what to be for Halloween and the rows of costumes aren't making it easier. Blaine decides to help him. Kid!Klaine


I (obviously) don't own Glee. (sighs) if only I did though.

* * *

It was a crisp, cool day in the middle of October. Most of the leaves had changed color and fallen to the ground. Kurt's mommy had bought him a new red jacket to wear, with fancy buttons and buckles that Kurt loved; paired with his favorite pair of boots, Kurt felt like the handsomest boy in the whole entire town- maybe even world. His mommy helps him wrap a matching scarf around his neck, it wasn't cold enough to need a scarf but Kurt likes the way it looks all put together. They're on their way to the store to pick up some candy and get Kurt a costume. Kurt bounces in his car seat excitedly. He doesn't know what he wants to be yet but he knows he's going to have the best costume ever.

When they pull into the stores parking lot Kurt can barely stay still. His mom giggles as Kurt shoots out of his seat when she unbuckles it. "You're excited to pick out a costume aren't you?"

"Yes!" Kurt exclaims. His mommy reaches her hand out and Kurt takes it obediently. They walk into the store and head straight for the costumes. There are rows and rows of Halloween costumes that just seem to be waiting for Kurt. His eyes widen at the sight of them all. It seems like it never ends and Kurt doesn't know where to start. His mom slips her hand out of his and Kurt looks up at her questioningly.

"I'm going to go pick out some candy okay. I'll be right back." She says

"Okay mommy." Kurt replies

"Just look through the costumes until I get back. Don't leave this area."

"I won't mommy," Kurt promises. He watches as she disappears down another aisle and when Kurt can't see her anymore he turns back to the rows of costumes. His little feet take him to the row on the far left. Kurt pushes through the costumes trying to decide on one but he doesn't know which to choose. There are a big variety of costumes ranging from superheroes to animals; there's even some cartoon characters that Kurt recognizes from the few times he's watched TV at his friends houses. They are all very nice costumes but none of them really stand out to Kurt. He makes it through two rows of costumes before letting out a big sigh. Kurt doesn't want to be a giraffe or a vampire; Kurt wants to be something that makes him standout from all the other boys. He wants to be the most original boy in all of first grade.

Kurt's about to give up and just be a blue crayon when a small boy pops up beside him. "Do you want some help?" the boy asks. Kurt turns to look at him. The boy is slightly taller then Kurt with gelled hair that all those handsome men in the movies his mommy likes to watch always have. He's wearing a thin brown jacket that's zipped up to his neck. "I'm Blaine." The boy, Blaine, smiles before reaching out his hand.

"Kurt" Kurt replies before reaching his hand to Blaine's and shaking it firmly like his daddy showed him. "I can't find a costume that's good enough," Kurt frowns. He turns away from Blaine and looks back at the row of costumes.

"I can't either. Do you want to look together?" Blaine asks. Kurt is surprised by the offer. Other boys usually aren't as nice to Kurt as Blaine is.

"Sure" Kurt replies. Blaine seems like maybe he could help. They look through the costumes together. Blaine tells funny jokes that make Kurt laugh, and Kurt tells a few too. Soon Blaine gasps from beside Kurt. "What is it?" Kurt asks

"I've found the perfect costumes!" Blaine exclaims. There's a big of rustling as Blaine tries to take both costumes off the rack. When Blaine has them both he puts one in each hand and displays them to Kurt with a big grin on his face. Kurt looks from Blaine's proud face to the costumes he holds in his small hands. The first one Kurt see's is a costume of a knight with a red and yellow cape and a belt around the waist. There's a picture of a lion on the chest. The second costume is a blue top with brown sleeves, and a red cape. There's a lion on the chest of this costume as well. At first Kurt isn't sure what it's supposed to be until he see's the crown sitting around the top of the hanger, then he realizes it's a prince costume. Kurt looks back up at Blaine, who is still wearing a proud grin. "What do you think?" Blaine asks

Kurt returns Blaine's smile. "I love it!" Kurt especially loved that Blaine had decided to match their costumes, there was only one problem though, "who gets what costume though?" Kurt asks.

Blaine drops his smile before looking up in thought. He cups his chin and taps his mouth with his finger. "You can be the prince because you look like one, and I'll be the knight because then I get a cool sword and I can protect the entire kingdom." Kurt thought Blaine looked more like a prince then he did (Blaine reminded Kurt of Prince Eric, but the costume didn't look like Eric's so Kurt guessed it made sense why Blaine didn't want to be the prince), but Kurt agreed anyway.

"Are we part of the same kingdom?" Kurt asks as Blaine hands Kurt the prince costume.

"Of course we are! See both costumes even have the same lion on the front." Blaine says pointing at the chest of both costumes. Kurt smiles. He likes the idea of ruling in the same kingdom Blaine protects. They chatter excitedly about their new kingdom while they wait for their moms to come back and get them. Kurt wants to talk to Blaine forever but all to soon Kurt's mommy is walking over with a big bag of candy in her arms.

"You ready to go bud?" Kurt's mom asks.

"Mom! This is Blaine! Me and him picked costumes out together, see!" Kurt says. He gestures towards Blaine who smiles.

"Hi Kurt's mom." Blaine waves with his free hand.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine," Kurt's mom replies, "I like your costume"

"Thanks! I picked it out myself; I picked Kurt's out too!"  
"He picked out the best costume ever mommy! We match and everything look," Kurt exclaims before standing next to Blaine as they both hold up their costumes with equal grins. "Mommy do you think we could go trick or treating together? Then people will know we rule the same kingdom and not two different ones"

"I think that would be fine, but you have to ask Blaine's mommy too okay bud" Kurt's mom says. Kurt nods in understanding before turning and chatting with Blaine while they wait for Blaine's mom to make an appearance. When she does Blaine launches himself at her with a big hug. Blaine proceeds to grab her hand and lead her over to Kurt and his mom, who introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Hummel. It seems Blaine and my son, Kurt, have become close friends in the past hour."

"Is that so? I'm Maria Anderson." Blaine's mom replies. They shake hands before deciding to switch phone numbers. "Trick-or-treating together won't be a problem at all. I think it'll be good for Blaine to go with friends this year." The two seven year olds cheer happily. "Come on Blaine, we've got to get home before supper."

"Okay" Blaine says sadly. "Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine." Kurt waves sadly. Maria holds out her hand for Blaine to take. Before Blaine takes it though he runs and gives Kurt a big hug that has Kurt stepping backwards. When Kurt regains balance he wraps his arms around Blaine. When they finally let go of each other Blaine takes hold of his mom's hand before waving another goodbye to Kurt. When Blaine and his mom have disappeared in the crowd of people Kurt takes his own mommy's hand and she leads him to the checkouts to buy the candy and his costume.

On the way home Kurt talks to his mommy about his and Blaine's kingdom happily. Between his awesome costume and Blaine by his side, Kurt thinks this is going to be the best Halloween ever.


End file.
